An Insecured Queen
by SardonXy
Summary: Alfred finds Arthur at the kingdom's library in the middle of the night. What does Arthur do in the library? Is it about their daughter's wedding ceremony next week? One shot UsUk card verse, contains sho-ai, minor OC, maybe OOC and fluffy. Rated T to be safe


Summary: Alfred finds Arthur at the kingdom's library in the middle of the night. What does Arthur do in the library? Is it about their daughter's wedding ceremony next week? One shot UsUk card verse, contains sho-ai, minor OC, maybe OOC and fluffy.

Warning: contains boys love, (maybe) typo, (maybe) OOC and minor OC. Don't like don't read!

A/N:

~ This is my first fanfiction ever! (and I try to write it in english, even I didn't really good with english .) Please be kind to me...

~ English in not my native language.. One of my bestfriend who majoring english literature already beta-ed this story for me. Special thanks for her! Sorry if i or her still do some mistakes.  
~ There are some rules I have made about Spade Kingdom in this story. I get some from reading other fanfic and some are just popping out from my head. You can tell me if I have used your idea and I'll put it on disclaimer list! .Here's things that have been made for this story:

1. One of the rules is the royal descent and another one are chosen by the spades clock.

2. King and Queen in Spades Kingdom must be tied with marital status (as usual, gender isn't a problem. :D)

3. Alfred and Arthur have already become a king and queen for 20 years. Alfred was a prince and Arthur was just a commoner before.

4. Arthur is a little paranoid in this story.

Ok, let's just begin the story! Hope you like it!

"Artie? What are you doing here?" Alfred asked to his beloved queen when he entered the library. Arthur looked shock when he heard Alfred's voice in that silent room. "I just want to find some books to read, git! What else to do at a library anyway?" Arthur answered rudely. "On this hour? You usually have already drunk your before-sleep-tea and get ready to sleep! Don't try to lie to me Artie! I've known you for 20 years!" Alfred clearly knows that Arthur is an early sleeper and he always goes to the library when he has a problem.

Arthur doesn't want to bother his husband with his thought. He knows his husband is tired after this long day. "I just… I don't feel sleepy. That's all." said Arthur with a very tired voice. It's their last week as The King and Queen of Spade Kingdom. The clock has already chosen a new king. Charlotte, Alfred and Arthur's beloved daughter, will become the new queen and Tom, an ex-carpenter boy from a little village chosen by the king's clock, will become the new king of Spades Kingdom. Their wedding ceremony will be held next week and it means that Alfred and Arthur are not the King and the Queen of Spades Kingdom anymore. Arthur, Alfred and even Charlotte don't feel bad though this wedding is forced by the Royal Family. Tom is a good guy and he's already become Charlotte's best friend.

"It must be about next week, right dear? You're acting weird lately." Alfred knows that Arthur tries to hide this though he doesn't really think about that. Alfred thinks that Tom and Charlotte will become a good king and queen. Charlotte is a very good lady. She has already learnt how to become a good queen since she was a little girl. She also adores his father and mother as a king and a queen. "I want to become a great ruler just like both of you!" Charlotte said with her sparkling blue eyes, just like her father. Arthur and Alfred smiled when they heard their beautiful daughter said that. Both of them know for sure that becoming a king and a queen are not easy jobs. They have to be responsible to their people in improving their economic condition and many more things. Sometimes another kingdom can become a problem for them. Therefore, they have to keep the peace between them. Alfred knows that their jobs will not be easy but he believes that Tom and Charlotte can do this. They have been trained as a new king and queen. Alfred and Arthur also still live at the castle with both of them and will be their advisors. There is nothing to worry about because they are still a king and a queen in training, Alfred thought.

"You always know when I think about something, huh? Yes, I worry about them. I worry whether they can become a good ruler for this kingdom or not. It's just… not easy to become a king and a queen, you know." Arthur said with sad expression. He put a book he held before. It's their family photo album. A picture of their wedding when Charlotte was still a little girl and all of their precious moment is in that album. Alfred just smiled when he heard Arthur's confession. "My beloved Queen, I know being a ruler of the kingdom is not easy. We have already done that for this lately 25 years. Many things happened, and not all of them were good things. However, our kingdom still exists and we don't have a very serious problem now." Alfred tried to calm down his husband. Arthur can look tough and rigid as a queen but sometimes he can show his soft side to some people. Alfred and Charlotte are included in that list. Alfred still remembers about 10 years ago when Clubs Kingdom gave them a threat. Arthur became….different. He wasn't firm and didn't take control like usual. He looked very weak and fragile. Alfred supported him a lot that time and he knew it. Arthur needs that support right now. His beloved Arthur is just...too concerned about many things. He knows that their little Lottie and Tom can become good rulers in the future. They just need a trust from Arthur.

Arthur only keeps in silent and doesn't say anything. Deep in his heart, he knows that Lottie and Tom can do this. He's just afraid about this. He still remembers when an assassin from Clubs came to their castle and tried to kill him and Alfred. Become a ruler isn't always a good thing. They have to deal with bad things too. Lottie and Tom are good kids but will they become good rulers? Arthur has a doubt about this and he has already thought about the worst scenarios that are possible to happen in the future. He knows that maybe not all of them will happen. But somehow, they are still possible to happen. He is afraid that his beloved daughter and her best friend can't face them. He also remembers a dark history about the 5th Queen of Spade kingdom. The 5th Queen was a very beautiful lady with brown hair and also brown eyes. She lived happily with her King until the day of the Great War of Trumps Land. Hearts Kingdom attacked Spades and the Queen was frustrated because of that. The Queen of Hearts was her best friend and now they became an enemy. She couldn't live in depression and decided to kill herself. Human heart is very hard to predict, Arthur thought.

"Yes dear, I know that. You can call me paranoid but listen to me first. Do you remember a story about the 5th Queen of Spade? I'm afraid our daughter can't face a mental pressure like that. I don't have a big problem like the 5th Queen but I also feel very depressed when I have some problems. Do you remember when Clubs Kingdom's assassin came and tried to kill us? I can't let that awful thing happen to our little Lottie!" Arthur said angrily. His emotions are already mixed. He feels sad, concerned, and also mad when talking about this. Alfred knows, his (almost) ex-queen is always like this. He becomes too concerned about things. His husband doesn't as tough as people see. If their people saw his expression now, Arthur's reputation as "The Toughest Queen" would drop. He only looks like this in front of a very few people. Alfred always thinks that Arthur is very cute when he doesn't feel confident like this.

"I know you concerned about this problem, darling. But I know they can do this. Now, we just need to bless them and stop being paranoid, Artie. I know you worry about our daughter's safety but it's a risk, right? They have to learn how to handle this kind of thing. We have already given them a lesson about this country, how to become good rulers and many more things. All we can give now is just our trust, understand?" Alfred hugs Arthur from his behind. He knows that Arthur is very sad right now. Not only he has to let go their daughter for a good guy out there but he also leaves people in the Kingdom as a Queen. Sometimes, Alfred also feels concerned about these things but he chooses to believe in their beloved daughter and her soon-to-be husband. He knows they can do that.

Arthur's tears begin to fall in his cheeks. He doesn't usually become a cry baby like this but he can't stand it anymore. He is only able to think negative things lately. He doesn't want his husband to know what he thought. Today, he just told Alfred all of his bad thought and Alfred just comforted him. His emotions are mixed by sadness and happiness. He feels sad because his daughter has to face dangers as a queen and have to live with her new soon-to-be husband to handle their kingdom. Arthur knows those are not easy jobs. But in the other side, he also feels happy because he has been so loved by his family, especially his husband. He still remembers the first time they met, how he hated Alfred because of his weird behavior. He couldn't stand to face the prince (and now his king) informal attitude. But we can't guess the future, right? After becoming a king and a queen, they have to confront a lot of things together and it changed Arthur's feeling to Alfred. He feels very grateful that he fell in love with Alfred. "Yes. I guess I can understand that. Maybe I just need to learn how to trust and let go our daughter.." Arthur said weakly.

"You look very tired, dear. Isn't it a time to sleep now?" Alfred takes the family photo album from Arthur's hands and gets out from the library with the album and Arthur. They walk through a long hall before they reach their bedroom. "And one more thing I want to say to you." Alfred suddenly stops walking and talks with his serious face. "What?" Arthur asked curiously. "Even if you're not the Queen of Spades anymore, you'll always be the queen of my heart. Forever and always." Alfred said with his naughty smile. Even he is almost 40 years old, he is still the same Alfred that can make Arthur smile. Arthur's cheeks flushed and he said "B…baka! Stop teasing me!". "Ah, you really doesn't change, Artie. I just want to say what is inside my heart." Alfred kisses his queen blushing cheek and Arthur's cheek become even more red than before. He can't even say a word to Alfred. "Let's sleep, ok?" Alfred holds Arthur's hand and those royal couple continue walking to their bedroom.

-The End-

A/N: Review please? And I hope there's a constructive critics, not a flames. Thanks for reading my story!


End file.
